


Matchmaking Cat

by camichats



Series: Marauder Era Rarepair Fluff Ficlets [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: For the prompt: “I know it’s 3 in the morning, but I can’t find my cat.”





	

Regulus was sort of in the mood to kill a man or ten, but mostly in the mood to _find his sodding cat_. Eilonwy was a good pet, as far as not running off went, but for some reason she was curious enough to sneak out the door today. Tonight more accurately, and even more accurate, she sneaked out at two in the bloody morning when Sirius got home, leaving Regulus to look for her in their building, hoping she didn’t manage to flounce even further away.

Before he knew it, he was on the first floor, cat-less. Biting his tongue so he wouldn’t accidentally cuss out whoever happened to be around, he scrubbed at his face.

“It’s three in the morning, Regulus.”

Regulus replied without thinking, “I _know_ it’s three in the morning, but I can’t find my _fucking cat_.” Then he froze, turning towards the source of the voice and winced. Of _course_ it would be the ridiculously attractive doorman he’d been holding a fancy for. “Sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing his hands against his face in a vain attempt to either explain or hide the blush. Or maybe hide in general. Definitely hide in general. Maybe if he pressed hard enough he would magically transport back to his and Sirius’s flat.

“It’s okay,” Remus said, sounding amused.

Regulus peeked between his fingers and startled when he made eye contact, reluctantly dragging his hands from his face to try and avoid further embarrassment. He cleared his throat and looked at him again, prepared to ask if he’d seen Eilonwy only to stop before he started.

Eilonwy was laying in Remus’s arms, looking content for all the world to see. Regulus glared at her, putting his hands on hips. “I’m up at arse o’clock in the morning looking for you, and you’re wrapped up with a gorgeous man.”

Remus gave what sounded like an involuntary cough, drawing Regulus’s attention to him again. “If it helps, she’s only been here a minute. I was about to call you and tell you she was here.”

“Oh.”

“And there’s nothing stopping you from being wrapped up with a gorgeous man.”

Regulus blinked at him and looked to Eilonwy as if she could explain what was happening. “Erm.”

“Here’s your cat, and a date if you want it.”

Regulus accepted Eilonwy and gave her a good shoulder scratch even though she hadn’t quite deserved it. “Erm, yes, that’s sounds, er, great.”

Remus beamed at him, his heart skipping a beat. Okay, maybe Eilonwy _did_ deserve a nice scratching.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
